


Tell Me More

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Episode 5, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix It, Husbands, M/M, Oneshot, Season/Series 11, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey gets hard when Ian talks about shotguns
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 28
Kudos: 282





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally stayed up and watched the ambulance moment and cringed because yet again they didn’t follow through so I fixed it
> 
> No dead body interruption

Tell Me More

Who knew talking about shotguns was enough to get Mickey going? One mention of it, a five second conversation and Mickey was raging hard, giving him that look, that side eye look. Ian knew it well, having seen if for the better part of a decade, that’s what got him going. Not the shotgun, but that look. 

They parked the stolen ambulance behind a giant warehouse. Ian barely had time to put the damn thing in park before Mickey had his door thrown open. With a snap of his wrist, his buckle was off and he too was kicking open his door. He walked towards the back, almost with a limp, pulling at the groin of his cargo pants, hard and painfully smashed against the front. 

Mickey met him at the back, looking around, not as if he was worried someone would see, but almost hopeful they would. That smirk was back. “Only have time for a quickie.” Ian met Mickey’s eyes, seeing them darken by the second. 

“No problem.”

Ian had him before he finished that sentence. He gripped his face and his hair, kissed him, pushing his tongue inside the moment he could and backed them against the doors of the ambulance. He could feel how much Mickey wanted it, not just by feeling his cock bulging his pants, but by the hard grip Mickey had on his sides, pulling his jacket, then by the ferociousness of his kiss and the way he nipped the tip of his tongue with his teeth. 

As quick as it might be, it would end up being a lot harder that either of them thought. 

The doors were yanked open, breaking the kiss and before he could turn and shove Mickey inside, he was already climbing in, his hands popping the button on his pants. Ian climbed in behind him, seeing the ghostly glow of the side of Mickey’s ass, then slammed the door behind him and pulled him into another kiss. Mickey’s pants slid lower, below his ass, giving him just enough room to slide into him. 

“How we doin this?” Ian asked between fast, sloppy kisses. Mickey was working over his bottom lip, making it tender and sensitive. He was too busy unzipping his jacket, then lifting his shirt above his head. 

“How the fuck you think we’re doin it?” Mickey snorted and made a move to turn around. “You said quickie, remember?”

“But I wanna see you.”

“Gallagher.”

Ian shook his head, hands on Mickey’s hips to stop him. The bench behind him was small, narrow, barely enough room for him to sit down and have his entire ass on the seat. He sat down, jerking his pants down to his thighs. “Like this.”

“We don’t have time, remember?” Mickey tried to turn again only for Ian to stop him. “You’re wasting time.”

Not willing to give in, Ian tugged on him so hard that he fell forward, one knee perched on the bench between his legs, dangerously close to his groin. “You’re wasting time. Come on, ride me.”

Mickey cursed. “Makin me do all the heavy lifting.”

“Don’t bother with the boots or taking the pants off, that we really don’t have time for.” Ian said quickly when Mickey bent down to do just that. He watched blue eyes roll back in annoyance and decided to tempt him further by jerking himself slowly. Mickey stopped, glancing down, biting the corner of his lip. “Get on me.”

“How the fuck is that gonna work with all this shit on?”

Too keyed up to continue with those games, ones which could last forever because Mickey was just as stubborn as he was, Ian released his cock, put both arms around Mickey’s bare thighs and lifted him up on his lap. His pants were in the way, bunched between their bodies, but when his cock slipped between Mickey’s ass—making them grunt loudly, he knew they had more than enough room. 

“Just like this.” Ian pushed his head against Mickey’s, smirking at that look on his face. “Ride me and I’ll talk more about shotguns.”

Mickey groaned, grinding down against him, but he was just out of reach. “Don’t be a fucking tease.”

“I’m not teasing.” Ian paused, holding Mickey’s eyes as he sucked two fingers into his mouth, they came out dripping wet and Mickey’s lips parted as he pushed them back, sliding them between his cheeks. Not teasing him, but getting him ready. “A shotgun is a long-barreled firearm designed to shoot a straight-walled cartridge known as a shotshell, which usually discharges numerous small pellet-like spherical sub-projectiles called shot, or sometimes a single solid projectile called a slug.” 

“Jesus fuck,” Mickey let out a loud moan, pushing harder against Ian’s body. “That shit shouldn’t be so fucking hot.”

Ian chose that moment to slide two fingers into him. He didn’t do it slowly, but quickly and watched pleasure cascade down Mickey’s face. His eyes closed, mouth open in a silence scream, his thighs shaking. Ian could feel him still open and wet from them fucking this morning. Stretching him probably wasn’t necessary but he could never resist, he loved opening him up and watching him fall apart. Which is why he did it quickly, pushing them in faster and harder each time until Mickey’s body jolted forward. 

“I’m good, just fuck me.” Mickey pushed Ian’s arm away, dislodging his fingers. He shivered from the lack of skin contact and made up for it by kissing along his neck. “Any lube back here?”

“Didn’t plan on fucking in a stolen ambulance.” Ian tilted his head to the side, allowing Mickey a moment while he fondled his ass, squeezing, then smacking it or his thigh. Then he looked around, searching the glassed shelves for something they could use. He spotted a small jar of Vaseline, small enough to fit in his palm but it would have to do. “Here.” 

Mickey took it, slicking his hand before he reached down between his pants, and had to search for Ian’s cock. He jerked him from throbbing base to leaking tip repeatedly, then reached back and used the remainder on himself. “Keep talking.”

It was hard to talk with Mickey’s hand on his cock, but a deal was a deal and he had to rack his brain for more information. What little he could remember from the army certainly was paying off right now. “Just about every type of shotgun from semi-automatics to pump actions and everything in between, the 12 gauge is the shotgun of choice for big game, turkey, waterfowl, upland, and small game hunters. It's also the #1 choice for home defense as well as for military and law enforcement use.”

“Fuck, I need it.” Mickey lifted up, bent Ian’s cock back until it pressed against his hole, then gripped both of those wide, freckled shoulders and sat all the way down. “Shiitttt!!!!”

Ian was temporarily speechless, as he always was when he pushed in for that first time, but it was always a new experience when Mickey was the one to take charge like that, to be the one to get it all started. His mind went on the fritz, trying to absorb every bit of information he could before that moment passed and it always passed quickly. 

Knowing Mickey couldn’t use his legs for a moment after they started, his way of being speechless, Ian pushed one arm up through the bottom of Mickey’s pants, then around one side, twisting that material up his arm and kept him locked in. He put his foot on the gurney across from them, then pushed up with his hips, thrusting in hard and deep. They made the same sound, savoring that feeling together. He saw Mickey’s eyes a split second before he thrusted again, then they fluttered closed. 

“Better keep talking.” Mickey gasped, his sentence weak, undemanding. He adjusted his position, finally feeling his legs again and met that next thrust, pushing down onto him. “Fuck.”

Ian searched his lust soaked brain, knowing whatever he said, true or false would be sexy to Mickey and he’d never know the difference. He delivered a few dozen well timed thrusts before his brain kicked into high gear. By that time, Mickey was actively riding him, almost to the point that he wasn’t moving much at all and let Mickey do all the work. And he fucking worked it, taking him over and over again and loving every second of it. 

“The delivery of the large number of projectiles simultaneously makes the shotgun the most effective short range weapon commonly used, with a hit probability 45% greater than a submachine gun—5-round burst, and twice as great as an assault rifle—3-round burst.” 

“God, Ian.” Mickey moved faster, tipping his head up to the top of the ambulance so his back arched just enough for Ian to reach his prostate. His entire body trembled, shooting spikes of unimaginable pleasure down his body. “One more and I’m fucking done.”

Ian grinned. He adjusted his arms so both hands framed Mickey’s hips, helping him move up and down on him. He took that time to kiss and bite along his chest, tasting sweat and pure excitement, his nipples especially because they were always so sensitive and the moment he bit down around one, Mickey’s hole clenched tightly. He did the same to the next one, feeling that same clench and his rhythm faltered, growing closer and closer to the end. 

“This entire fucking job makes me hard,” Ian blurted without any prompt. He never stopped helping, forcing Mickey to bounce in his lap so hard the ambulance started to rock. “You wearing this fucking outfit, bossing people around, being the smartest person ever about this sort of thing.” He groaned, his cock throbbing, and he knew Mickey felt it, he sucked in a deep breath. “Fuck, we need real guns.”

“Yes, we do,” Mickey said before he took Ian’s trembling mouth in a demanding kiss. Their tongues wrestled together almost violently, their teeth clashing for a moment, biting each other’s lips as he pulled away. “You’re about to come, I fucking feel it.”

Ian could only nod, his teeth were clenched trying to ward off that feeling. Their pace was a blur now, moving too fast to see what was happening, the only thing he knew is that Mickey was taking his rather hard pace perfectly. Eagerly accepting all of him down to the base, it was enough to have his orgasm balancing on the tip of his cock. 

“I am too,” Mickey said with a laugh, pulling back to watch Ian’s face. “One more, firecrotch, tell me one more.”

“Only if I can come inside you.” Ian moaned now that he wasn’t biting his lip. 

“We have work to do, can’t walk around with spunk leaking outta my ass.”

“Please.” Ian begged, unashamed. His grip tightened on Mickey’s hips, it was getting harder to fight it. “Just this once, please.”

“Fine, fucking fine. Now tell me.”

“A shotgun is a firearm subject to the NFA if the shotgun has a barrel or barrels of less than 18 inches in length. A weapon made from a shotgun is also a firearm subject to the NFA if the weapon as modified has an overall length of less than 26 inches or a barrel or barrels of less than 18 inches in length.” Ian blurted, unsure if Mickey even knew what the NFA stood for but it worked, Mickey pushed his hand between them, jerking himself so fast he couldn’t track the movement. He rocked back as well, wanting pleasure from all angles and Ian couldn’t fault him on it. “Come for me, Mickey. All over me.”

Mickey rolled his head back, letting out a muffled scream. “Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck, Gallagher!!”

Ian came as soon as he felt Mickey come against his chest. He held him down, pushed deep into him and came as Mickey squirmed on his lap. He felt every pulse of his hole, every clench, every drop of come against his chest. He heard every moan Mickey released, felt how bad his thighs were shaking, heard how hard he was panting. It all added to his own pleasure, making his orgasm seem like it kept going and going and going. He didn’t relax until Mickey sagged forward, eyes unfocused and dark. Ian licked his dry lips, wanting to taste Mickey’s and nearly started crying when Mickey kissed him, realizing what he needed. 

“Goddamn, Gallagher.” Mickey chuckled at the familiar line. He cupped Ian’s face, not surprised he didn’t care about his hand being slick with come. “That army shit really paid off, hmm?”

Ian grinned. “You’re lucky I even remember that much.”

“I’m glad you did because, fuck, that was sexy.” Mickey kissed him, tasting his own come on the edge of Ian’s bottom lip. He licked across it, making Ian gasp into the next kiss. “Remember some more shit before we make the next drop. The second we get back we are fucking again.”

Ian could hardly move when Mickey lifted up off him. His cock slid out, wet and soft and he gasped and gripped the bench, digging his nails in. What made it even worse was watching Mickey turn to find something to wipe off with and he could see the come dripping down the inside of his thighs. His cock pulse and a drop of come pooled at the slit. He swiped it off with his thumb, then sucked it into his mouth. Mickey turned just in time to see it, his reaction was to bite his bottom lip again.

“Get dressed before this happens again,” Mickey barked but softened the blow by leaning down to kiss him again. He turned and pulled his pants up and kicked opened the door. “I need a smoke.”

Ian tossed him their now crushed pack of cigarettes and worked on getting his own clothes on. It was proving to be difficult because his legs felt like wet noodles and one look down at the floor, seeing drops of his come had him halfway hard as he zipped. He grabbed his shirt and hopped out and Mickey shut the door. Ian snatched the smoke from his lips, pulled him into his body for a deep kiss, then pushed him back and kept the smoke. 

“Get in.” 

Mickey smirked and flipped him off as he ran to the other side.

Ian walked with the type of swag only sex will bring you. He felt that high all the way to the next drop off, then the next. He felt it all the way until they parked the ambulance behind the Gallagher house and Mickey was pulling him by the front of his vest up the back stairs. 

He was opposed to stealing the ambulance in the first place, but now, now he wished they would have done that from the beginning.


End file.
